We Were Who
by NERC
Summary: What if the 12 Olympian gods were re-born ever century as witches or wizards


**AN: Written for round 12 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**

 **Harry Potter/Greek Mythology**

 **Prompts: Honest, silver and lantern**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Harry potter of number four privet drive could only wished that he could say that he was normal.

He was about to go into his 5th year at Hogwarts school if witchcraft and wizderary. He was turning 15 in under a minute.

He was watching the window, waiting for his owl to return from wherever she had gone. But when the clock stuck midnight, instead of the normal pack of owls arriving at his window, Harry was overwhelmed by memories of lives he couldn't even remember. After they calmed down he could only sit on his bed in shock. He was a god? He had once been Poseidon?

* * *

Hermione Granger had known since her birthday almost a year ago. She of course couldn't tell anybody, but she had know for quite sometime that gods existed. And that she was one of them. Athena, was her original name. On top of trying to help Harry in the triwizard tournament last year she had also been trying to figure out who her fellow gods and goddess had been born as. She knew Harry was most likely someone, and Malfoy too. Ron, she had hopes for but beyond that she had no clue. Thankfully, Harry had just turned 15, soon everyone would be together and she would know.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been surprised. For despite what he said, he didn't really believe what his father said. And he couldn't see himself leading others. His mother always told him that he was going to be great, but Zeus? King of the gods? He didn't think anybody could have predicted that. Now if only he knew who the other gods where - he had a feeling he would have some apologizing to do.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was a lot of things, but he never thought he'd add 'The Greek God Hermes' to that list. He was in shock, and had been that was since his birthday yesterday, his gran was in France on a vacation so there was no one else at the Manor, he really hoped that everything would be explained. And soon.

* * *

Ron Weasley had always wanted to have something to make him stand out from his brothers. However being a Greek god in charge of metal work and other similar things had never even crossed his mind. Why would it? Up until his 15th birthday he had believes that the Greek myths were just that, myths.

* * *

Theodore Nott had never expected to be a part if anything important. All he cared about was not being killed by his father for not wanting to join the dark lord. He could hardly believe he was a god. Not a very well liked god, but a god none the less. He couldn't wait to have people to talk to who wouldn't try to kill him.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson knew she wasn't the nicest person, in fact at times she was strait out rude. She never thought that she'd be anyone with any magical power, politically? Maybe, but now magical. And certainly not godly powers. She really hoped that Draco to was one of them, she was fairly certain many of them would be Gryffindors and she didn't want to be stuck with them by herself.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was not one for social interactions. She preferred to stay hidden away by herself, preferably in the woods behind her father's mansion. She had a feeling that that was about to change though, that she would no longer have her peace and quiet, as the goddess of the moon, she would become quite popular. She'd become very close with eleven other witches or wizards in her year. She only hoped that she would be able to tolerate them.

* * *

Blaise Zambini had insisted he would go far, despite how worthless his numerous step fathers had told him he was. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they learned that the young boy the had made fun of and hurt, was actually the god of war.

* * *

Seamus Finagan couldn't believe it. He was a god? He wasn't as powerful as Harry, Hermione or even Malfoy. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain this to his mother, mainly because he could barley understand it himself. Why him? It didn't really matter he was sure whoever else was getting this news would be helpful in trying to figure it out.

* * *

Lisa Turpin always knew she was odd. Of course when Luna Lovegood joined Ravenclaw the year after her she seemed perfectly normal. Finding out she had some unknown power or heritage would not have surprised her. Finding out she was the the Greek goddess of beauty did. She had never been gorgeous, or pretty enough to be noticed. Not by boys anyway, her dorm mates said she was pretty, maybe she should start to believe them.

* * *

Hannah Abbott was not surprised. Well, she was, but at the same time she wasn't. Her being Demeter didn't unnerve her as much as it probably should have. She was ready for whatever was coming her way.

* * *

 ** _August 1st_**

 _24 hours after the last Olympian god had regained his memories the twelve 15 year olds where transported to a house in the middle of nowhere._

Harry didn't know where he was. He looked around. The room was outdated but if he was being hones it seemed like something that he would have liked in the past. Silver lanterns has been placed on the window and there was no modern décor in the room at all. He slowly made his way downstairs. And found that he had certainly missed the arguments that must have happened. Ron and Draco were talking nicely to each other.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

All conversation stopped as everyone turned to look at me.

"A lot, like sleeping in Potter?"

Harry sat down in the last empty seat between Draco and Blaise.

Everyone quickly re-introduced themselves by their original names. Once that was done they sort of just started at each other. Until Theodore spoke up.

"What now? There is still a war about to happen."

"Why can't stop it." Added the Malfoy heir.

"No," Harry agreed "So again, what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asked Hermione, she waited for everyone to be paying attention before she finished "We win."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you Liked it**


End file.
